


Avoiding Work

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl and Reverend Amos Howell exchanged glances when they returned to the scowling Kents.





	Avoiding Work

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl and Reverend Amos Howell exchanged glances when they returned to the scowling Kents prior to remembering shopping in Metropolis instead of feeding chickens hours ago.

THE END


End file.
